You Go Girl!
by Elyndys
Summary: Eventual 1x2x1 YURI! Heero and Duo are (female) university students, moving into a house together. Will they be able to learn to live with each other? (Rating will change eventually)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... and after this, I don't think anyone would want to sell me `em...  
  
Pairing: 1x2x1 eventually, most probably others too  
Warnings: YURI! ^^;; Well, it came to me as I was going to sleep, as a lot of fics do... *sigh* But this was just too interesting an opportunity to pass up! So, in an AJ Maxwell stylee *bows to said author* I proceed to present my first venture into yuri. There'll be lemons, there'll be bitching, there'll be maybe some tiny smidgeons of angst and humour and dirtiness. But aside from that... it's a get-together fic... Plain and simple... You already know how it's going to end. Hope you enjoy it anyway! ^_^   
  
Notes: Well, this will be set in a university, in a student house... I mean, it should all be fairly self-explanatory... it'll probably be set in an After Colony timeline anyway, just so I can have fun making things up! Look out for series references, lol... And it will be incorporating the best and worst of British slang, just for the fun of it. If there's anything you can't understand from the context, let me know! And yes, I'm writing this down purely so I don't forget it, or give it up. Yah! [:)]   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You go Girl!   
by Elyndys   
Prologue  
  
  
"Hi Duo, hi Hilde! I've been thinking, I've got the perfect solution to our housing problems next year!" Relena sat down across the table from her two friends.   
  
"Oh, you found someone to share with us?"   
  
"Yes! I mentioned we were looking for someone to share with to my friend Heero, and she said she was looking for some people to share with, so I thought, problem solved!"   
  
"Well, that's great! We don't have to bother with putting adverts all over, and making sure no weirdoes turn up! Well done, Relena!"   
  
"When can we meet her?"   
  
"Well, I said to meet here at one o'clock so I could introduce you all and we could have lunch or something..."   
  
"Oh, sorry! We have to run! Society meeting ... aren't you coming?"   
  
"No, I wanted to go to the gym this afternoon ... I promised Heero..."   
  
"Never mind. We'll see you tomorrow night. We'll stay long enough to meet Heero and then we'll go."   
  
"OH, here she is now! HEE-RO! Over here!" Relena waved enthusiastically at her friend, and Duo and Hilde watched as a smallish girl with short dark hair and intense blue eyes walked towards them. Dressed appropriately for the warm spring weather, she wore a short skirt and vest top... which drew Duo's attention straight to one of Heero's more prominent features.   
  
Two of them, in fact. `Wow...'   
  
"Hi Heero!" Relena chirped, motioning for the new girl to sit down next to her at the table. "This is Hilde, and this is Duo." She gestured at each in turn.   
  
Duo beamed. "Hello, nice to meet you."   
  
Heero smiled coolly back. "Hello, Duo. It's a pleasure." `Oh, yes.'   
  
Hilde and Relena looked at each other, then back to where Heero and Duo were still watching one another and smiling. Hilde looked at her watch. "Um, Duo... We should be going, we have to get across to the Workspace for the meeting..."   
  
Duo turned to look at her, a little startled. "Oh ... yes ... right. It was nice to meet you, Heero! I'll be seeing a lot more of you soon!" She grinned and extended a hand.   
  
Heero shook it. "I'm looking forward to it."   
  
Duo stood, still holding Heero's hand for a moment before reluctantly letting go. "See ya!" Bye Relena!"   
  
"See you guys later! Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't be at the meeting!"   
  
The two girls made their exit, Duo throwing a couple of surreptitious glances over her shoulder as she departed.   
  
Relena saw Heero was watching their departure, too. She smiled. "So, you think it'll be OK sharing a house with them?"   
  
Heero smirked. "I'm sure we'll get on like a house on fire." 


	2. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... and after this, I don't think anyone would want to sell me `em...  
  
Pairing: 1x2x1 eventually, most probably others too  
Warnings: YURI! ^^;; Well, it came to me as I was going to sleep, as a lot of fics do... *sigh* But this was just too interesting an opportunity to pass up! So, in an AJ Maxwell stylee *bows to said author* I proceed to present my first venture into yuri. There'll be lemons, there'll be bitching, there'll be maybe some tiny smidgeons of angst and humour and dirtiness. But aside from that... it's a get-together fic... Plain and simple... You already know how it's going to end. Hope you enjoy it anyway! ^_^  
  
Notes: Well, this will be set in a university, in a student house... I mean, it should all be fairly self-explanatory... it'll probably be set in an After Colony timeline anyway, just so I can have fun making things up! And it will be incorporating the best and worst of British slang, just for the fun of it. If there's anything you can't understand from the context, let me know! And yes, I'm writing this down purely so I don't forget it, or give it up. Yah! [:)]   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You go Girl!   
by Elyndys   
Part 1  
  
  
"Whose box is this? Duo? Well, why doesn't it have your name on it? ... I can see the logic in reasoning that everyone else would have their names on theirs so you'd be able to tell yours is the one without anything written on, but... So is this one of yours too? No, that's mine... I forgot my name on that one... See?!"   
  
"Relena, stop panicking. We have a whole year to sort out whose stuff is whose. It doesn't matter really."   
  
"That's fine for you to say, Heero, but I'm fond of my crockery!"   
  
"You don't trust us with it?"   
  
"It's not that, it's just I like to have my own things and I don't want to trouble anyone else by using theirs and them having to wash it and... Oh, I see, you were joking Heero... Still takes me a while to realise..."   
  
Heero smirked and jumped down off the window-ledge where she was perched. "I'm gonna check out the bathroom. Didn't get a proper look when I came to look round."   
  
"Heero! You're not going to just leave me with all this stuff to sort out are you...?" But it was too late, Heero had already left, leaving Relena stranded and up to her elbows in assorted kitchen accessories.   
  
It was in the living room that she encountered Duo, looking a little flustered and busily emptying stuff out of a box and onto the table. "Hey, how's it going? Man, I'm tired already and we haven't even started! You going up to your room? You've got one at the top, haven't you?"   
  
Heero nodded under the onslaught of questions. "Yeah. I thought it would be nice and quiet up there. Won't get disturbed if I get visitors I don't want. Or if I have visitors I do want." She smirked a little, watching Duo's own grin widen.   
  
"Oh, if you get a nice girl up there?" She nudged Heero conspiratorially.   
  
Heero was mildly surprised. "How did you know I'm..."   
  
"I asked Relena. How come you don't come to the LGB society, hmm? You never know who you might meet!" She winked.   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "I don't go to societies."   
  
Duo looked like she expected more explanation, but when Heero didn't elaborate she tried not to look surprised. "Ah well, guess that's why I've not seen you at any then. I'm in LGB, Revolution, Colonial Students' Society, Alternative sports society... I'm president of CSS this year, they obviously liked me." She laughed. "Hey, you're from the colonies too, aren't you?"   
  
Heero nodded again.   
  
Duo smiled. "Thought Relena said so! You should come along. It'd be cool."   
  
"I told you. I don't do societies."   
  
"Oh, and why not? Most of my best friends I met through societies. Like Relena ... I'd never have met a politics student like her way over in the chemistry building, that's where I have all my lectures." Duo continued to rummage through her box of random things. "I'm studying chemical engineering, and it's mainly guys." She rolled her eyes. "And most of them are so shocked when they see a female in the chemistry building they lose all control. So I hide out in the union building whenever I can. I've met most of my friends there. I'm surprised I haven't seen you in the bar or something..."   
  
"I'm usually in the computer complexes. I study computer science." Heero edged toward the door.   
  
"Cool, but what do you do for relaxation?"   
  
"Go to the gym, and in the evenings I go to the clubs in town. I'm not gonna spend time I don't have to at the university. Their club nights are... full of students."   
  
Duo made a frustrated noise. "Yeah, well that's the point, and you never know, you might pull [1]!"   
  
Heero snorted.   
  
Duo stopped unpacking her stuff. "Student girls not good enough for you?"   
  
Heero smirked. "It's not that. But anyone who goes to those cheesy club nights clearly has no taste."   
  
Duo groaned. "That's the point! It's *meant* to be cheesy!"   
  
"I'd rather listen to something good."   
  
Duo sighed. "You make it sound so complicated. You'll have to come one time, then you'll see."   
  
"Hmm." Heero had got so close to the door now that Duo had to turn around to speak to her.   
  
"Oh yeah, sorry, you were going somewhere... Did you say you were going up to your room?"   
  
Heero refrained from saying she hadn't said anything, nor had she had a chance to, and instead merely said "I was gonna check the bathroom."   
  
Duo left her box and carefully crossed the cluttered floor to stand with Heero. "Yeah, I could do with doing that, get all my gear up there." She held up a large cosmetics bag and gestured to the long plait that trailed down her back. "Needs a lot of care and attention, this lot."   
  
"Must be a lot of work. Which is why I keep mine this length." Heero ran a hand through her own short hair. "I like to be able to get up in the morning and be ready to go in five minutes."   
  
Duo chuckled. "I can see that. We'll have to have some girly nights in, painting toe nails and eating ice cream and that shit." She nudged Heero with an elbow in the ribs. "C'mon."   
  
Heero led the way up the stairs, head filled with nightmarish visions of being forced to wear curlers and watch chick-flicks by a cackling gang of crazed females ... namely Duo, Relena and Hilde... She suppressed a small shudder and pushed open the bathroom door.   
  
"Nice, good sized shower, that's always a bonus, bright... Cool." Duo set her bag down by the sink. "Large bath, plenty of space..." She winked at Heero.   
  
"What are you, some sort of sex-potential estate agent?" Heero looked round the bathroom. Not too many cobwebs, low ceiling so she wouldn't have to make too much effort in the way of changing lightbulbs... Fine. She turned round and exited the room, heading towards the next flight of stairs towards her room.   
  
"Hey, you off up to your room? I guess we're gonna be neighbours, cos I have the other top floor room." Duo grinned.   
  
Heero groaned, but to herself. She continued up the stairs, Duo following.   
  
"Nice rooms up here. Cool views, and I love sloping ceilings. I've got a washbasin in mine which you're free to use anytime," Duo continued conversationally.   
  
Heero made a mental note to always get up early to use the bathroom on the middle floor.   
  
"And you know, you ever want to chat, or need anything, come in..." Duo lounged against the doorframe of Heero's room as the other girl unlocked the door and went in.   
  
"Weren't you doing something downstairs?" Heero tried distraction as a tactic.   
  
"Yeah, just some sorting out. What're you up to?"   
  
Heero pulled a towel out of her suitcase. "I'm gonna have a shower..."   
  
Duo unlocked her own door. "OK, I'll go take some of this junk downstairs. I've changed my mind about where I want some of it to go..."   
  
But Heero had already retreated down the stairs.   
  
Duo shrugged, noticing she was alone again. "Well, can't say I didn't try. Maybe she'll warm up over time. Or maybe she's nothing more than a pretty face... We'll see, I guess..." She made her own way down to the ground floor, box of bits and pieces in hand.   
  
Heero heard the footsteps and quickly locked the bathroom door, feeling slightly relieved as Duo carried on past the middle landing. She hadn't been expecting Duo to be quite like that... Was the girl a limpet?! Heero was beginning to have reservations about that top floor room after all. She showered quickly, not really needing to wash but deciding to get it out of the way, and made her way back upstairs as quietly as possible. Duo might be cute, but the last thing Heero needed was a clingy girl who liked to hang out with other girls, and encouraged her to `socialise'. She snorted mentally, pushing open her door. She did quite well enough by herself. With a quiet curse she realised she'd not brought all her stuff upstairs. She didn't want to go downstairs and face Duo again, just yet! But... Duo did say if she needed anything, ever... She smirked and snuck across the hallway as quietly as she could.   
  
Duo had arranged her things in the living room as best she could, and packed the rest of her stuff into a box to take upstairs. With a small sigh of weariness she hefted it and climbed the two flights back up. "Man, I'll be glad when everything's normal... This seems to have been far more hard work than I expected! I wonder how Heero had time to take a shower? I think I could do with one too now..." She dumped the box on her bedroom floor and looked round. "Yeah, I'm gonna do that right now." She grabbed a towel and jogged down the stairs.   
  
"Man, I'm glad it's an electric shower, I don't have to worry about using up all the hot water! But hell, Heero left this place a mess..." She straightened fallen shampoo bottles and picked the soap off the floor as she rinsed out her hair. Soon she emerged, clean and pink from the hot water, and like Heero before her, she quickly checked around to make sure no-one would witness her towel-clad dash back up the stairs.   
  
"Ahh, I feel a bit better now..." She shouldered open her door and went straight for the box she knew contained her `electrical beauty' appliances. "What the...?" She pulled aside her hot brush and travel curlers. "I know it was right there..." She sat back on her heels. "Who...?" She stood up and marched out to the hallway, dripping slightly as the towel on her head began to slip from all the movement. "OK!" She yelled, loud enough so Relena would hear her in the kitchen, "Who took my hairdryer?!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] "pull" ... attract someone, with sexual (or at least romantic) intent ^^ 


	3. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... and after this, I don't think anyone would want to sell me `em...  
  
Pairing: 1x2x1 eventually, most probably others too  
Warnings: YURI! ^^;; This part has no warnings. For notes, see Prologue; for future warnings, see individual parts.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You go Girl!   
by Elyndys   
Part 2  
  
  
"This what you're looking for?"   
  
The voice behind her made Duo spin round. There, leaning against the doorframe of her room, clad only in what Duo thought must be the smallest towel she had ever seen, was Heero... who was holding Duo's hairdryer.   
  
Duo suddenly felt a flash of anger; it was like Heero was mocking her, with that tiny little towel exposing her tanned, cellulite-free legs and showing quite a substantial amount of those... amazing breasts... And to make matters worse, Duo was sure the other girl was smirking at her.   
  
Duo strode across the landing and snatched her hairdryer out of Heero's unresisting grasp. "Yes!" she snapped, glaring at the nearly-naked girl. "How did you get it?"   
  
"You did say anytime I needed anything. And your door was open." Heero's expression and tone were irritatingly neutral.   
  
Duo was taken aback. "I didn't mean right now!" She knew this was a losing battle, so decided to get out now, turning her back on the other girl and stomping back to her own room. "I'd be pleased if you could ask in future." She tried to calm her tone as she retreated back into her room, closing the door behind her and getting ready to dry her hair. She was surprised at herself for reacting that way: she was usually quite an easy-going sort of person. But there was something about Heero's attitude... She was just too cool, too aloof somehow, like she was looking down on you... At least, that was the impression Duo got. Even though Duo had made the effort to be friendly, Heero had not really responded in kind. It seemed deliberately perverse to Duo, to act like that then just wander into someone's room and go through their stuff... She was filled with the sudden urge to check nothing else was missing.   
  
She almost laughed. She couldn't believe how much she was overreacting! But... something about the incident just irked her. And seeing her then, Perfect Heero, smirking at her, laughing at her... Oh, god; they'd only been in the same house a day. Duo didn't know how much of living with such a... person as Heero she could take.   
  
~*~   
  
Heero found herself a bit surprised at the strength of Duo's reaction. Usually people said "please" and "thank you" a lot to her, even though she could tell they were really pissed off. Usually her challengers wilted in the face of her glare; but Duo had put up a valiant effort. Heero was surprised Duo hadn't started a cat fight right there in the middle of the hallway: god, that sounded like something out of some cheesy porn film ... lesbians in towels wrestling damply on a public landing... Heero rolled her eyes. She had hoped Duo didn't have a temper, but it was unlikely, she realised now... Duo seemed the sort to say what she felt, when she felt it. Heero sighed as she fastened her bra and pulled on her shirt. It might get noisy if Duo lost her rag at every little thing. Heero didn't often get into rows, but people quite frequently tried to row *at* her. She zipped up her skirt and smoothed it out. Maybe it was just something about her that made people want to pick fights with her. Heero smirked. She *knew* that's what it was; in fact, it wasn't one something about her, it was lots of somethings. Everyone seemed to have a different reason. Still... she smirked a little more. She hadn't missed the way Duo's eyes had travelled over her. The girl was jealous! After all, Duo was just not in the same... ballpark.   
  
Chucking the damp towel off her bed and onto the floor, she took one last look in the mirror and, satisfied with her appearance, stepped out of her door, taking care to lock it behind her.   
  
~*~   
  
After stowing all her stuff where she hoped any nosy Heeros, or other people, wouldn't be able to find it ... Duo was well-practiced in hiding her belongings ... she thought maybe now she was safe to go and finish unpacking her things downstairs. Hair now dried and braided, and cleanly dressed, Duo exited her room and locked the door ... only to run straight into Heero, doing exactly the same thing. Duo narrowed her eyes slightly.   
  
"So, do I get an apology?"   
  
Heero turned to face her, shrugging minutely. "Sorry."   
  
Duo bristled for a moment, then sighed. She supposed that was all she could expect from her taciturn housemate. "I guess I'm just going to have to get used to living with you."   
  
"Same here."   
  
Duo did a quick double take. "I'm not that bad once you..." She realised it wasn't any good, and that Heero was now halfway down the stairs. "OK, point taken!" she called. "Wait up!"   
  
Heero looked over her shoulder at the other girl descending towards her.   
  
"I'm sure we'll be able to get on, once we know each other a bit better... After all, it must be terrible, moving in with someone to find out you can't stand them. I guess you've just got to learn to put up with a certain amount of stuff."   
  
"I guess so."   
  
"Like people who don't keep up their end of the conversation, 'cos they probably aren't even listening..."   
  
"Or people who don't make it possible to even talk to them because they're too busy doing it themselves..."   
  
"Hey, *I* was kidding!" Duo was indignant.   
  
Heero rolled her eyes. "So was I."   
  
"Oh." Duo grinned. "Got to get used to that. And hey, you were listening after all." She nudged the other girl playfully. "I'm not like this all the time anyway. Just trying to get to know ya a bit better! So we can understand each other."   
  
Heero felt a little relieved at that. She felt a sudden urge to tell Duo her life story, to get to that promised peace and quiet sooner. But then they were downstairs again, and Heero knew there were things to do. Or at least, things for Duo and the others to do. Heero thought maybe she would watch for a while. After all, she had got all her own stuff sorted out before the others even got here, at 8 o'clock in the morning because she'd woken up at 4 and brought all her things over in her uncle's car. Which reminded her, she'd better ring and tell him she'd borrowed it; it was now 2 o'clock and he was probably wondering where it was. Still, she could do it later. She thought maybe it was time for a nap, and quietly went back to her room.   
  
Duo watched as she did so; it occurred to her that Heero probably thought she was being subtle, but Heero was the sort of person who drew all attention to her. Or, at least, the sort of person who drew all of Duo's attention to her... Duo wasn't sure which it was. It irked her somewhat: she always found herself fascinated by those super-confident sort of girls, the ones who could do anything they liked, and do it well: Duo knew from Relena that it wasn't often that Heero got less than a first for her projects. But those same people who Duo admired for their abilities, and liked being around because they were often on her level, were sometimes ... Duo couldn't think of another word ... downright, and insufferably, difficult.   
  
She sighed, putting the last of her things away. Relena had spent most of the morning scrubbing the kitchen, while Heero had apparently just been doing her own thing... Clearly Heero wasn't that interested in teamwork.   
  
Duo determined to do something about that. And, no sooner had she decided that, than a wicked idea occurred to her. She never meant to do it that way... but it seemed as good a plan as any for making Heero realise she was living with other people now. Or, at any rate, it would be fun to see her reaction. Heero needed a bit of a shaking, Duo reasoned.   
  
Depositing the last of her cutlery in her designated drawer (Relena had made custom sticky labels with all their names on: Duo's had pictures of little test-tubes on in reference to her degree course), she sat down at the table where Hilde and Relena were recovering in a cup of tea. "Whew, that's everything done in here... You've done a great job [1], Relena, everything's so tidy!" Relena smiled gently. "But listen," Duo continued, "we have to keep it this way. Now, obviously we'll all be responsible for our own things, like washing up, keeping our rooms tidy and so on: but what about the other household chores? Like vacuuming [2] and stuff. No one of us should be solely responsible for all that."   
  
"You've got a point there Duo. Should we take it in turns, d'you think?"   
  
"Well, not exactly Hilde. I was thinking more that we could each take responsibility for one or two jobs around the house, and then we won't forget who's meant to be doing what."   
  
"Good idea!" Relena enthused, causing Duo to frin modestly.   
  
"I'm glad you think so. Now, I've been thinking and I quite enjoy vacuuming so I'd be happy to do that. And I'm sure Hilde will agree with me that you should be responsible for making sure the bills are paid on time, and looking after all our money matters, and dealing with the landlord seeing as... well, let's face it, you're more sensible than us. And grown-ups seem to like you." She grinned as Relena frowned.   
  
"You make me sound about forty."   
  
"Aww, in mind only, in mind only..." Duo cackled and Relena hit her playfully. "Just kidding, kidding. But anyway, Hilde, what d'you think you'd like to do?"   
  
"Well, I'd say grocery shopping but we'll all be doing our own..." She looked a little disappointed. "I could take out the rubbish."   
  
"Yeah... That's not much of a job though. How about you take charge of washing, as well? After all, it'll be much more convenient and economical if we do communal loads." Duo beamed as the other two girls nodded their agreement. "Now, what other jobs are left?" She waited, but didn't have to for long.   
  
"Hmm... cleaning the bathroom!" Relena sounded decisive.   
  
Duo grinned widely. `Bingo!' "I agree! So, that leaves Heero for that job!"   
  
"Are you sure she won't mind? We've decided that without her, and it's probably the worst job..."   
  
"Hey, I think taking the rubbish out it pretty disgusting!" Hilde protested.   
  
Duo held up her hands. "I'm sure it'll be fine with Heero. After all, she'll want to do her bit to help out, won't she?" She smiled winningly. The other two girls thought for a moment, and nodded. "Great! That's all decided!" Duo jumped up, grabbing a magnet already attached to the fridge by a thoughtful Relena. With a chuckle of glee, Duo slapped the magnet onto the paper, sticking it to the freezer door, at what she was pretty certain was Heero's exact eye height. `Teamwork. It's a wonderful thing.'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] "Great jaerb there Homestar!" *sniggers and winks at Jana*   
  
[2] I'd say hovering, but I hear it has different implications over there... *rolls eyes* 


	4. Part 3

Title: You go Girl! (part 3)  
Author: Elyndys  
Pairing: 1x2x1 eventually, most probably others too  
Archive: http://1x2x1.org ^^ Thanks Jana sensei! And eventually the GWXDML homepage! http://www.elyndys.co.uk/gwxd  
Warnings: YURI! ^^;;. Humour, squabbling, and other girly things like that. For notes see prologue; see individual parts for other warnings. This part has a shoujo-ai warning ^_~  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters… and after this, I don't   
think anyone would want to sell me `em…  
  
  
You go Girl! Part 3  
  
Heero awoke a few hours later, feeling slightly rumpled from having slept in her clothes, but refreshed. She stretched, wondering if it was safe to go back downstairs: she supposed the other girls had had time to have finished all their jobs. She decided to venture down to the kitchen in search of a drink.   
  
Duo looked up as she heard footsteps, and couldn't keep a slightly smug smirk off her face as she watched Heero enter the room. Heero was a little unnerved by Duo's widening smile as she approached the fridge; but as she put her hand to the door to open it, everything became clear.  
  
"What's this?" She kept her tone neutral as she pointed at the paper stuck to the fridge door.   
  
"Oh," Duo sounded delighted to explain, "that's our list of household duties, so we know who does what. Is it OK with you?" Duo's smirk held a challenge, Heero forced herself to resist.  
  
She smirked a little herself as she watched Duo's face fall at her response. "Yeah. That's fine." She wasn't going to give Duo the satisfaction of pissing her off! She would accept the situation gracefully, and clean that bathroom as though her life depended on it!  
  
"Oh good. I'm glad you approve."  
  
Heero smirked at Duo's expression and tone of voice. "No problem. Is there anything else I should know about?"  
  
"Not yet. But now we're all here" Duo was thinking fast "I've got a great idea to tell you all! I've been thinking, I know just what we need – a housewarming party!" She grinned in triumph at Heero. "Bet that's just your sort of thing, eh?"  
  
Heero grimaced. It wasn't that she minded parties per se – but she hated ones in her own house. Loads of strangers invading and refusing to leave… all the cleaning up… and you couldn't even go if you got tired of it. OK, so she had to admit defeat: Duo had her this time. Heero was determined to keep her dignity intact, however, so she kept quiet, merely keeping her expression as neutral as possible.  
  
Duo's grin widened. "That's settled then! Friday OK for everyone?"  
  
~*~  
  
Well, Duo reflected as she wandered through the house, this wasn't a bad idea at all! It was going very – even surprisingly – well, considering it was now about two o'clock and the house was still in one piece. She made her way through various pockets of people – she didn't know most of them, but hey, it wasn't a party if everyone there was already your friend. That would defeat one of the main purposes of parties – the copping-off potential [1]. Speaking of which… she caught sight of Relena, clearly involved in deep conversation with a girl with the longest, blondest hair Duo had ever seen, even though her eyebrows didn't match it. Duo thought that was very careless of her. But Relena looked enthralled. She spotted Duo across the room, and flushed as Duo gave her a wide grin, a wink and a double thumbs-up. The blonde followed Relena's gaze, smirking at Duo's gesture, and returned the wink. Yes, Duo's suspicions were confirmed. Relena had pulled.   
  
She got herself another drink from the kitchen, stopping a while to watch Hilde wiping the floor with a crowd of guys who were playing cards with her on the kitchen table. Hilde had always been one of the lads, and she could beat most of them at their own favourite games. Duo watched in only mild surprise as one of them, already shirtless, stripped off his trousers. Hilde was clearly trouncing them at strip poker (or, more likely, strip rummy [2]) this time, and cackling with glee. "Next time, do you want to play for money? I mean, I'm very happy the way things are, but maybe you guys would rather end up poor, but with *some* dignity left?" She laughed some more, and Duo shook her head, chuckling. She didn't dare get involved; she knew from experience how good – or how lucky - Hilde was.   
  
Duo herself had spent most of the night mingling, checking people weren't wrecking the place and just dancing in their little living room to cheesy pop songs. Colony pop music was the best! Cheap, tinny and at least 10 years behind the rest of the music scene, Duo knew it couldn't be beaten for good solid party music. Especially when you were not quite sober. Of course, some cynics would argue that it could *only* be appreciated in that state; or, further, only when you were totally and utterly pissed. Duo thought those people had no sense of humour. She herself wasn't actually that much the worse for wear; things were a little fuzzy around the edges, but she could still walk in a reasonably straight line so she was happy. She'd been having a great time, and so, it seemed, were the others: wandering back into the living room she caught sight of Relena and her friend, looking even, well, *friendlier* than they had before… Duo made a point of catching Relena's eye and making a "Get in there!"[3] gesture which made Relena blush, even as she found herself on the receiving end of a very enthusiastic kiss.  
  
Duo grinned. This had been a great idea! Even if initially it had just been to piss Heero off. Speaking of Heero… where was she? Duo hadn't seen her for hours, since they had all played cards and lost to Hilde; Heero had obviously, and wisely, decided to cut her losses. But where was she now? Somewhere looking for peace and quiet, Duo thought. She began to make her way slowly to the top of the stairs, pausing on the first landing to make way for two young men heading into Relena's room, in an embrace similar to the one Duo had just seen Relena herself engaged in; Duo recognised one of the guys from the LGB, and gave him a cheery wave as he caught sight of her. She giggled as he slammed the door behind them and continued up toward her own room and Heero's. She suspected that was where she'd find the other girl; it was doubtful any of the party goers would bother to come all this way. Unless Heero had found someone as well… Duo quickened her pace.  
  
"Heero! Heero?" She didn't really care if she was interrupting anything; and in any case, Heero's door was ajar. Pushing it open, she went in boldly and looked around; the room was dark, and Heero wasn't inside – but the skylight was open.  
  
"Heero?" Duo called, her voice cracking a little. "Are you on the roof?"  
  
No answer… Duo had a feeling she should be slightly spooked, but she was feeling particularly fearless today. Or at least, as fearless as she tended to be after the amount of alcohol she'd consumed. She made her way over to the skylight, only banging her head on the sloping ceiling once. She couldn't see very much from underneath it; so, it seemed, the only thing to do was climb out.  
  
Slowly, carefully, she made her way out onto the roof. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she could make out the figure of Heero, sitting o the flat roof of an extension to the building on a slightly lower level than the roof Duo was crouched on. It only took a moment's deliberation for Duo to decide that yes, she should go and talk to Heero. After all, the girl might be getting cold, or lonely. Duo wanted to make sure she was OK.  
  
So she crawled down the tiles to where Heero was sitting, and clambered down onto the flat roof to sit next to her. Heero was holding a can of an energy drink that Duo thought smelt like medicine. She looked across at Duo as she sat down. Duo smiled in as friendly a way as possible.   
  
"So, Heero… you enjoying the party?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "It's OK."  
  
Duo shook her head. "Just no pleasing some people is there! I take it you didn't get off with anyone?" She poked Heero playfully.   
  
Heero snorted.  
  
Duo grinned, surprised to feel a small spark of something like relief at Heero's answer. "Well, me neither. But Relena looks to have had better luck."  
  
"Not that scary blonde?"  
  
Duo looked surprised. "Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"She's been chasing Relena for ages."  
  
Duo sniggered. "That makes sense. Relena must have finally given in. She didn't look too unwilling though. Everyone's having a great time."  
  
Heero looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "If you're having such a great time why did you come up here?"  
  
Duo's jaw dropped. "Hey! I was just showing a bit of concern, checking you were OK 'cos I hadn't seen you in a while!" 'And I wasn't at all curious as to whether you had someone up here with you, oh no…'   
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Well… good!" Duo shook her head again. "I dunno, you try to be a friend to someone…"  
  
Heero turned to look at her quizzically. Duo shifted a little uncomfortably.   
  
"Yeah, Heero, look… I'm sorry I've been so awful to you… This party just started as an excuse to annoy you… Sorry." Her voice trailed off to a mumble by the end of the sentence.  
  
Heero smirked. She'd known that, but it kind of made her feel happy that Duo had apologised. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Heero sipping from her can and Duo casting surreptitious glances at her whenever she could. Heero looked beautiful in the moonlight, Duo thought almost wistfully. No matter that they'd not been best buddies up till now, Duo still had to admit what she'd known since they first met: Heero was gorgeous. She was wearing a short, strappy navy blue dress for the party; it outlined her figure perfectly, and Duo admired the curve of her breast, her slim waist, the thigh exposed as Heero sat with her knees up and her feet flat on the ground. She felt sure she and Heero could put aside their differences… Duo wasn't the sort to hold a grudge. She could forgive Heero for being so… trying. And she was willing to make the effort herself… She took a deep breath.  
  
"Heero…"  
  
The other girl looked at her.  
  
"I know we've not got off to the best start, but… I was kinda hoping we could start again…" She edged closer. "Don't you think, seeing as we're living together, we should be… friends?" She didn't give Heero a chance to protest, or herself a chance to change her mind; but before she could stop herself Duo was leaning in and pressing her mouth to Heero's. To her surprise and delight, Heero responded; Duo felt warm, smooth lips kiss her back! She was shocked; but she wasn't about to complain.   
  
Heero had only a short time to prepare herself for the sudden vision of Duo moving towards her with what could only be one intention. In those few seconds, she decided she wasn't averse to a little snogging at parties, and at any rate Duo was an attractive girl – so she let herself enjoy the touch of those lips. Soon she felt hands come up too, one on her waist, the other on her shoulder, to begin with: it wasn't long before that one crept down, over her collarbone, down to rest warmly on her breast, and it was then that Heero began to feel a little uneasy. Sure, people felt her up all the time if they thought they could get away with it; they were usually easily dispensed with. But Duo…? Heero was confused. The hand at her waist was slipping now too, down her hip, onto the top of her thigh… She began to get more uneasy. Duo's kiss tasted of cheap beer, and Heero wasn't at all sure this wasn't going too quickly to not be weird.   
  
She made up her mind, and pulled away. "Duo, you're drunk."   
  
"I am not! I'm just… tipsy." The hands stayed where they were, and Duo leaned in again, but Heero raised a hand in defence.   
  
"Either way, you're going to wake up in the morning, or possibly the afternoon, with a hangover and think 'Oh my god, what did I do to Heero last night.'" [4]   
  
Duo was a little taken aback. "Are you saying you don't want me?"  
  
Heero reflected. She wasn't in the habit of sleeping with people who, up until half an hour ago, would probably not even have given her the time of day without making a snide remark about it. This sudden turnaround confused Heero no end, and she was inclined to answer Duo's question with 'Not necessarily; what I am saying is that I doubt *you* want *me*.' But she didn't; she shrugged. "All I'm saying is, don't embarrass yourself by throwing yourself at me. You'll only feel stupid later." Heero wondered only briefly about how that sounded to someone else's ears.  
  
Duo thought about that. Yeah, she supposed it was a bit sad, trying it on with someone who barely tolerated you most of the time, when you had a few drinks inside you. And Duo had her pride. A great deal of it, in fact.  
  
It was her pride that won over now. Hero was right. It would just be a mistake. Heero probably thought she was an even bigger idiot now. She managed a smile. "Yeah, I know what you mean, I guess. I, heh, I suppose I should say thanks. Y'know, not letting me make a fool of myself."  
  
Heero smiled a little too. "No problem."  
  
"Hey… you, er, you wouldn't mind not mentioning this to, well, anyone would you?" Duo would hate for this to get out… She had to think of her reputation!  
  
"Mention what?"  
  
Duo scowled. "You know, the whole me-kissing-you, me-not-getting-any-further thing! I'd hate everyone to know I acted so stupid, and even more so that I…" She noticed Heero was smirking, and sighed. "Oh, I *get* it now… Guess I'm still a bit out of it… Err… thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Y'know, I'm suddenly feeling a bit tired… I think I'm off to go lie down." Down below they could see people straying away from the party.  
  
"I'll come down with you."  
  
Duo felt distinctly uneasy as they made their way back down off the roof. She had only Heero's word that she wouldn't mention this incident to anyone… She'd better stay on Heero's good side from now on. Though, from their history up till then, that would be easier said than done.  
  
Heero too felt strange as she let Duo out of her room and watched the other girl go to hers. She had something over Duo now; she knew she'd made the right decision, going any further would just have made the situation unbearably awkward. But still, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that there things left unsaid. It was all she could do, as she fell asleep, to hope this wouldn't come back to haunt her.   
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
[1] Copping-off – umm… getting off with someone? Engaging in snogging? Or maybe more… ^_^  
  
[2] Man, I've not played that game in ages…  
  
[3] Said with emphasis on the "in", this is a laddish phrase used to mean "Go for it"  
  
[4] *snicker* These were practically Simon's exact words to Tony just before Tony came out to him, gave him a big kiss, and was almost caught by Tony's girlfriend, who also happened to be Simon's sister… Ah, happy EastEnders memories! 


	5. Part 4

Anyone remember this one? ^^;; It's been a while! If you want to read the earlier parts, please go to ^_^   
  
Title: You go Girl! (part 4)  
Author: Elyndys  
Pairing: Mentions of 2+3+2 and D+R+D in this part! Eventually will be 1x2x1.   
Archive: ^^ Thanks Jana sensei! And eventually the GWXDML homepage!   
Warnings: YURI! ^^;;. Humour, squabbling, and other girly things like that. For notes see prologue; see individual parts for other warnings.   
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters… and after this, I don't   
think anyone would want to sell me `em…  
  
This part is for Psyche, for all her encouragement with that big fic-poking stick. *grin*  
You Go Girl! Part 4  
  
It was around one in the afternoon that Duo finally realised she was awake. 'Not bad, girl, not bad – nothing hurts and the room isn't moving.' She was struck with relief for all of several minutes before she remembered.  
  
"Shit." She automatically said it aloud, cheeks warming in embarrassment. 'I wasn't even pissed [1] and I still managed to make a fool of myself! I don't even have any excuse!' She groaned. 'I should have known better than to try my luck with someone like her! Too cool for me.' She snorted sarcastically. 'I need someone less frustrating. Yeah, that's it; I need a girlfriend, that's the only reason I was throwing myself at Heero. Yeah. I'll just have to find someone different, and forget about Heero.'   
  
Duo couldn't avoid the niggling feeling that that was something anyone who met Heero Yuy would find difficult to do.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero was enjoying the quiet. Everyone else was still in bed, and she wasn't expecting them to be awake anytime soon: Hilde, she suspected, had stayed awake till the bitter end, raking in the cash from the card-players; Relena was… occupied, no doubt; and Duo… Heero had a sneaking suspicion Duo would be avoiding her.  
  
She felt vaguely uncomfortable with that. After all, Duo had just taken her by surprise, that was all; she hadn't meant to upset her, just get her to see reason. Duo clearly didn't *like* Heero at all when sober, so waking up next to her would surely have been a bad thing. She knew she hadn't particularly taken to Duo that much, on available evidence, so the whole idea seemed pretty pointless to Heero.  
  
She sighed. She was content to wait and see what happened, she supposed, and sat back to continue reading her magazine, surrounded by the debris of the party.   
  
It wasn't long, though, before she was mildly surprised to hear footsteps coming down the stairs. She was slightly more surprised to find it was Duo who entered the room.  
  
"…My god, what happened?" Duo surveyed the wreckage that was the living room.  
  
"Party. Had you forgotten?"  
  
Duo found herself incandescent with anger at those few words. She didn't bother to hold her tongue. "No, but it seems you've forgotten you live here. Why not show a little fucking consideration and do some tidying up?!"   
  
Heero glanced at her over the top of the magazine. "I've done my job. The bathroom's spotless. I seem to remember that was your suggestion?"  
  
Duo was ready to scream. There was just something so indescribably exasperating about that attitude that made Duo want to throw things, probably in Heero's direction. She dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands, making a supreme effort not to just march over there and wipe the smug little smirk off Heero's face. Without another word, she stormed out of the living room and back up the stairs, determined to have the world's messiest shower, just to give Heero the chance to show off her skills again.  
  
She was going to get ready, then go out to pull some pretty little thing, and show Heero that the night before really had just been a moment of temporary drink-induced insanity.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later, washed, dried, brushed, scented and made up, she strode defiantly into the living room, ostensibly to pick up her handbag, but with more than a little intention of showing off in front of Heero.  
  
Luckily the other girl was still sitting on the settee, watching wrestling and occasionally chuckling.  
  
"I'll see you later. I'm going for a drink in the sun." Certain she'd be safe from an answer she didn't really want, she added lightly "Want to come?"  
  
Heero didn't bother answering such a facetious question, but called without turning round, "While you were upstairs there was a phone call for you. Some girl called Trowa?"  
  
Duo felt a small tingle of excitement. "She's on my course. What did she want?"  
  
"Dunno. She asked if you could call her when you were free."  
  
Duo grinned hugely. This was perfect! She'd been getting pretty friendly with Trowa last year, before she'd met Heero, and this was just what she needed. She felt a pang of guilt for not paying as much attention to Trowa recently, but she'd make up for that.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialled. "Hi Trowa – I got your message. I was just going to step out for a drink and wondered if you wanted to join me?"  
  
~*~  
  
It was much later when Duo eventually returned home, glowing with sunshine and attention.   
  
Passing through the living room on the way to the kitchen, she realised Heero was still sitting on the sofa, this time reading a book.  
  
"God, woman, have you been there all day?!" She checked her watch. "And furthermore, do you never sleep?! It's three in the morning!"  
  
Heero eyed her levelly. "I had a nap earlier. And no, I've not been here all day. I went out for a run this evening."  
  
Duo was mildly irked that Heero displayed no curiosity as to where she'd been. She looked round. "Well, I'm glad this room's tidy now at least. I guess Relena and Hilde did it while you were out." She grinned sardonically.  
  
Heero never batted an eyelid. "We tidied up when they got out of bed. We didn't vacuum though – that's someone else's job. I tidied the bathroom again as well – someone had left it in a mess."  
  
Duo decided to abandon that tack swiftly, heading for the kitchen. "You want a drink?"  
  
"No."  
  
Duo got herself a glass of water. "Well, I've had a great day, thanks for asking – I met Trowa in the bar, we had a few drinks, then went back to her house – she cooked for us! I was impressed. Then we just watched videos till now. She has a great gangster movie collection." She gave Heero a simpering smile.   
  
"I think you're in there," commented Heero, deadpan.  
  
Duo stared at her for a minute, then shook her head. "Guess I didn't expect any enthusiasm. I'm sure you wouldn't know romance if it came up behind you and twanged your bra!"  
  
Heero smirked. "I'd know about that."  
  
Duo waved a hand casually in her direction, heading out of the room again. "Well, night night!"  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
"I hope so!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, see you later, ladies, I have a date!" Duo waved as she grabbed her keys and opened the door. "Don't wait up!" She winked.  
  
Heero snorted, but Duo was already gone.   
  
"Duo's barely been here these past few weeks!"  
  
"Yeah, since things have started getting serious between her and Trowa. I think they make a good couple, actually."  
  
"Oh, you know Trowa, Hilde?"  
  
"Only through Duo, but I see her around a bit, she's cool. Nothing like Duo at all in a lot of ways, so I guess opposites attract in this case. Like someone else, eh Relena?" Hilde winked at her friend across the table, and Relena blushed.   
  
Heero stood up to leave, not particularly interested in the romantic gossip currently going on in the kitchen. "I'm going for a run."  
  
"See you later!"  
  
Heero often felt that exercise helped her work off annoyance; hence, she reflected, she'd got a lot fitter over the past few weeks. She didn't have a lot of time for other people's love lives, but recently they seemed to have been shoved down her throat. First Relena and that rather… unusual blonde girl, Dorothy. She had been practically living at their house recently, following Relena around like a puppy. They were studying the same subject as well, so they were pretty much inseparable.   
  
Much as Heero liked seeing her friend happy, sometimes she wished she could be happy a little less… noisily. They'd disturbed her late-night sci-fi movie marathons and Colonial Basketball League viewing several times. Heero found such evidence of her friends' sex lives vaguely… distasteful.   
  
And now there was another relationship to deal with – Duo and this girl Trowa. Heero had met the latter several times now, and she actually seemed intelligent, measured in her thinking, and collected; Heero had no idea what the woman was with Duo for. At least, though, those two were quiet. Funny, she would have expected Duo maybe to be more vocal, not that she had devoted much time or energy to the consideration of such things! Maybe, she mused, Duo and Trowa hadn't got that far in their relationship yet? But then she knew from her own experience that Duo was a fast worker in that department…  
  
Heero gritted her teeth. Why was she thinking about *that*, of all things? They both just wanted to forget the whole incident, and it was obvious that Duo had. Heero guessed the whole atmosphere of general relationship-ness had just drawn attention to her own lack of one.  
  
She sighed. There was only one thing for it.   
  
She would have to find a girlfriend of her own.   
TBC  
  
[1] 'Pissed' in the British sense – drunk ;) 


End file.
